


clouds of glitter on the stage

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crushes, Desire, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: If there was one thing in this god forsaken universe that Kavinsky had any reverence for it was illusion.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Joseph Kavinsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	clouds of glitter on the stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



If there was one thing in this god forsaken universe that Kavinsky had any reverence for it was illusion. His appreciation for that sort of thing went farther back than he cared to remember. As a child he would spend hours glued to the television watching every show about magicians ever aired. This was not a fact about himself he advertised because his youthful crush on Criss Angel was more than just a little bit lame in hindsight.

So much of his time was spent trying to master various illusions. From the things he created to the version of him that existed in the minds of other people, it all had to be perfect. Beyond perfection even because Kavinsky knew he could do so much better than that. He could replace the whole of reality with something better, something far more fun if he wanted to.

He guessed his perspective on this was a side effect of being a dreamer. What were dreams if not illusions?

All of this was why Kavinsky adored Noah. Adored was the wrong word. The connotations were far too kind for the things he wanted to do to him. But that boy was pure illusion.

Noah was a horrifically pale boy that spent all of his time around Gansey and Ronan and Adam (the last of whom Kavinsky found himself having to tack on in his thoughts of them). No matter where they were Noah faded around the edges. Kavinsky only even knew his name because he had overheard it once. Gansey and Ronan had been fighting, it was a glorious day. Sometimes there was the vague impression of glitter about Noah, but Kavinsky understood that Noah was not really there at all.

One way to put the thing that ended up tipping Kavinsky off was that Noah’s presence was not exactly solid. At first Kavinsky wrote him off as the submissive bitch of the group, sweet and easily pushed over, and while that could very well still be true, Kavinsky knew real and nothing real could be that transparent. There was also the fact that absolutely no one else seemed to see him. It was subtle at first but as time went by it became harder and harder to ignore.

What Noah was exactly Kavinsky was yet to find out. Opportunities to test theories or even come up with proper hypotheses were few and far between. Noah was rarely unattended and the group always acted funny whenever Kavinsky approached them.

He liked the idea that Noah was one of Ronan’s creations. It took a lot of talent to create such a lovely thing, and it was a level of talent Kavinsky was absolutely sure Ronan had. Oh, Kavinsky could just imagine all of the wonderful things Noah was made for. He hoped Ronan used him well and did not let dumb scruples hold him back. Otherwise, what was the point?

Another concept that had floated through his mind was the possibility that Noah was some sort of ghost. The thought was pleasingly exotic. The Prokopenko situation had not erased a shred of the novelty a real live (or uh, un-live) ghost would bring.

The one thing Kavinsky knew for certain about what Noah was exactly was that Noah should have belonged to him.


End file.
